The Tale of the Next Doctor: The Elleni Sloan Adventures
by ReillySomers
Summary: We've all heard stories about The Doctor and his Companions..Well this is the Story of The Doctor's Fourteenth Incarnation and her Companion.


The Tale of the Next Doctor:

The Elleni Sloan Adventures

Chapter: 1 

The sounds of the Tardis echoed off the windy winter air as it landed into the Parking lot of Coal Hill Secondary School. Inside the Tardis the newly regenerated Doctor lay on the floor, still glowing and unconscious. The Tardis groaned loudly waking The Doctor's dazed state. The Doctor slowly rose from the floor whining "Urgh Sexy not so loud! I've just regenerated..My eardrums are a bit sensitive right now."

The Doctor's new voice sounded very high, higher than he had ever heard it and it sounded like he had an American accent. 'Very Strange' He thought. He began to feel all over his body..shocked at what he felt when his fingertips grazed his chest. "Am I female?" The Doctor spoke aloud. The Tardis hummed in agreement. The Doctor ran to the closest mirror and looked at his...uh..her reflection; The Doctor was indeed a woman. Well more of a young woman really, She guessed she looked about sixteen. The Doctor inspected herself thoroughly in the mirror. She was short and thin. She was very short... about 5'1, had pale skin, brown hair a bit past shoulder length, and brown eyes. The Doctor sighed "Well..I guess it's alright. Wish I was taller though, but this will do I suppose. She looked down at her clothes, which were hanging from her small slender frame. Her last incarnation was tall and skinny; with grey hair and very angry eyebrows. Her new eyebrows weren't as scary, but still noticeable. Her new teeth were nice and straight. A highlight of this regeneration for sure.

"What do you think old girl?" The Doctor asked. The Tardis sang it's approval. "Glad you like it! I think I do too. Now I think it's time for new clothes, I can't stay in these saggy things anymore!" She shouted as she pointed to her coat with the magical red lining. She ran across the console room and up the staircase on her way to her big wardrobe closet. She stopped running for a moment and looked around. The Tardis really hadn't changed much. The only thing that changed was that there were more round things. The Doctor loves round things.

About an hour later The Doctor returned to the console room in her new attire. She had on a galaxy printed button up shirt and a black zip up hoodie with dark jeans and red Chuck Taylor's. She inspected herself in the mirror again and smiled "Ah much better! Much more me." She walked over to the console and patted it affectionately. "I think it's time I go and see where you brought us." The Doctor walked to the door and pushed it open; poking her head out as she did so.

"What?" She questioned as she walked out of the blue box. "We landed here...out of all the places in the universe, we end up at Coal Hill Secondary." The Doctor looked around with a puzzled look, staring at the big school in front of her. When she received a distress signal from somewhere before she regenerated, she didn't expect the signal to be coming from Coal Hill school. 'Then again, it's happened before' The Doctor thought. She pulled her sonic screwdriver out of her pocket. She regenerated so did her screwdriver. It resembled the one she had when she had 'Sticky uppy hair' except this one was longer and the light was purple and not blue. She walked all around the school and waved the sonic in the air searching for readings. Nothing was out of the ordinary until she reached the schools front doors.

"Now we're getting somewhere." The Doctor whispered as she entered the doors of the school. She strolled down the nearest hallway and looked in both directions to make sure no one was coming her way. The Doctor soniced the lockers that were there and looked inside them. She searched each locker thoroughly, looking for anything out of the ordinary. She was so caught up in the task at hand that she didn't hear the voice behind her. The voice spoke louder the second time.

"Excuse me!" The voice said. "What are you doing?"

The Doctor turned around and jumped back against the lockers in fright. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" The Doctor screamed. "Why would you sneak up on someone like that?!"

"I didn't sneak up on you." The voice said. "That was the second time I've tried to get your attention."

The voice came from a girl with bright red hair and blue eyes. She was medium height, a few inches taller than The Doctor. She looked about fifteen..sixteen maybe. She was dressed in a school uniform.

"Well Congrats." The Doctor breathed. "You have it."

"Good, So What are you doing?" The girl asked.

The Doctor stared at the girl for a moment and then answered "I'm looking for something."

"What?"

"I don't know"

The girl frowned. "What do you mean you don't know?"

The Doctor took a breath. "I mean I don't know. I hate not knowing things!"

The girl gave The Doctor a confused look "Are you Alright mate? You're not making any sense."

"I'm making perfect sense" The Doctor scoffed, turning her attention back to the lockers. "You just don't understand."

"Whatever." The girl said looking over The Doctor's shoulder, pointing at the sonic. "That's a pretty weird torch"

"It's a Sonic Screwdriver"

"What's it do?"

"It can unlock and lock anything except for things made of wood and do some other stuff" The Doctor replied.

"Show me."

The Doctor rolled her eyes and pointed the screwdriver at the locker to her right. The locker opened with ease.

"That's really cool!" The girl said excitedly

The Doctor looked up at her and smiled "I always thought so."

The girl smiled back "I'm Elleni by the way, Elleni Sloan."

The Doctor shook her hand "Nice to meet you Elleni Sloan, I'm The Doctor."

"Doctor Who?" Elleni asked.

The Doctor chuckled, She would never get tired of that. "Just The Doctor."

TBC


End file.
